Lighting systems are of significance to many marine vessels. Marine vessels are often operated at night time in open waters or in other circumstances where there is little or no sunlight or light from other sources (ambient light), and therefore lighting systems on the marine vessels themselves are valuable both in terms of enabling third parties to see or detect the presence or movement of the marine vessels as well as in terms of enabling individuals on board the marine vessels to view the surrounding environment and the relative positioning of the marine vessels to that surrounding environment.
Many marine vessels employ outboard motors as sources of propulsion for the marine vessels. Such outboard motors are typically mounted on the marine vessels at locations at or near the sterns of the marine vessels and are mounted in a manner such that the outboard motors extend outward beyond the perimeters of the marine vessels on which the outboard motors are mounted. Given this positioning of the outboard motors, it additionally can be of importance that any lighting systems associated with the marine vessels enable individuals on board (or operating) the marine vessels, as well as third parties not on the marine vessels, to see or detect the presence or positioning of the outboard motors. This can be of particular value when operating the marine vessels relative to other objects (e.g., other marine vessels, piers, etc.).
For at least these reasons or other reasons, therefore, it would be advantageous if new or improved lighting systems for use in relation to marine vessels employing outboard motors, and/or new or improved methods for operating or implementing such lighting systems, could be developed.